federationrpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Support-craft
'Support Craft Load-Out' Federation Starship USS Pendragon NCC-20109 'ULYSSES' Type: Support craft (unique) Length:26m Beam:13m Draft:6m Crew: 1 minimum, maximum (comfortable) 10 with bunks, maximum emergency 40 Propulsion: Experimental Thrusters Standard Impulse engines Warp: Cruising speed: 3.998 Maximum sustainable: 7.3 Tactical Systems: Phasers: Standard defensive phasers (like a runabout) Deflector shield system: Standard defensive shields · Enhancements · Metaphasics Additional systems: Tractor grapple OTHER SYSTEMS: Transporters: Personnel: 1 transporter, 4 pads Cargo: 1 transporter Computer systems: High-density computer storage, NOTES: The ULYSSES has been totally outfitted with holoemitters and the computer core holds both an EMH which was programmed by the CENTURY crew and a copy of the CENTURY's Behavioural interface, Arcus. Although both are of great use due to restraints on the holoemitter system only one can be active at any time. The Replicators of the ULYSSES are fully capable of creating anything required for standard surgery or other medical procedures should the need arise. The ULYSSES carries a new tractor grapple that is essentially a standard tractor beam for a ship of the size, which has had its range, reduced and it’s power increased. Microprobes are a new type of probes which though much smaller then a standard probe can achieve many of the same readings. The ULYSSES incorporates new direction thrusters which are quick firing and enable the ship to perform tight maneuvers, the ULYSSES can even be moved directly side ways with a sudden burst from the thrusters. The ULYSSES can best be described as looking like a composite craft made from various ship designs. The forward end appears to be a large runabout cockpit, the main section close in shape to that of a defiant class starship above which is positioned a large sensor and communications array reminiscent of the old nebula class sensor pods. The Bridge of the ULYSSES is small and functional yet the colours and lighting give it a sense of warmth. All the bulkheads are of a light grey and the carpet and upholstery are of a deep navy. Though many of the bridge displays have been updated it was decided to leave them as screens rather then the holographic displays. The forward end of the bridge contains the twin flight stations, the two high back chairs separated by a middle console protruding from the main flight console which is fixed to the forward bulkhead. Above the flight station the bridge has an unusual feature, two actual windows; however these viewports along with the forward end of the bridge also form a viewscreen. The mid section of the bridge contains and engineering station and a science station, both larger then their counterparts would be on any other vessel these stations have access to the main computer core housed in the centre of the ship. The science station links with the high gain sensors and controls the micro probes. The two stations are L shaped and fit along the outer bulkhead as well as forming a barrier towards the forward of the bridge, the stations are separated by a small walkway accessible from the front of the bridge by a single backlit step. The final stations of the bridge are set next to the door positioned centrally. The two stations are mission configurable. Though not a ship designed for combat the ULYSSES excellent sensors can make her a valuable addition to a fleet and her forward viewscreen can be overlaid with tactical data. This combined with her excellent communications array and analysis capabilities mean that she can be the eyes and ears of other craft should it become necessary. The ships only defenses are phasers that can be controlled from any of the bridge stations allowing for one person to fly the ship if necessary. Aft of the bridge there are 10 small sleep areas, they contain only a small bunk, a bedside table and replicator. An extravagance that was disapproved of but still remains is that the walls of the sleep areas can be made to imitate any scene desired from a log cabin to the expanse of space outside. The remainder of the ship is split into three areas; the central area is loosely called engineering and houses the ship's warp and computer cores. The port side houses a small but well equipped lab with super fast connection to the core. The starboard section houses a limited sickbay with two biobeds, one of which can double as an operation table. The ceiling incorporate medical scanners and the replicator on the wall if fully medical capable. The entire ship is outfitted with holo emitters used by both Arcus and the EMH which ever is activated. ''' FLUFFY BUNNY''' Length: 56 metres Height: 10 metres Width: 32 metres General: The FLUFFY BUNNY is the private ship of the Budega-Jornam family. Built by Xav'ion and his father it was created to be something akin to a mobile home for the family. Since it's inception into Starfleet it has undergone some upgrades. However the ship was named by a 2 year old Xaverirn making the vessel nearly 9 years old. The FB is fully equipped with holo-emitters and both an EMH and a nanny AI programme although the nanny programme has been upgraded and is now a tactical and security AI fully equipped with a tail. General Shape: The FB is long and sleek looking, it has two decks, the lower deck is a working and living area the upper deck is a sleeping area, as such the upper deck is smaller giving the FB almost a flat bottomed oval look. Layout: The door into the FB is just behind the cockpit, which in turn is the most forward point of the small vessel. The door enters into a main room, which is basically a large open space. A fully functioning replicator is in here along with desks and consoles. In one corner a few comfortable chairs are fixed to the floor but can be removed if needed. In another corner is a small wall-less lift. Behind the living space is a very small cargo hold including a transporter PADD. Upstairs are three rooms closed off, the rooms are pretty impersonal but are set up to house the six members of the Budega-Jornam family again all furnishings can be removed to make this a personnel carrier. Hull: The hull has been upgraded to a Starfleet standard bio-regenerative hull plating. Engines: Equipped with long-range impulse drives and a warpcore that can reach warp 5. Weapons: The FB has become something of a security unit over the last few years; as such it's been retrofitted with two torpedo bays capable of packing quantum and photon torpedoes. Also it has three phaser banks 2 fore and 1 aft.